


Not Her First Dick Measuring Contest

by Rjslpets



Series: Therapeutic Conversations [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: For everyone who ever wanted to knock their heads together, Gen, I just really like Wendy Bant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), accords, alternative universe, came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: Steve and Tony get into an epic fight and someone stops the whole thing in its tracks





	Not Her First Dick Measuring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> OK this actually sprang into my head fully formed. It isn't really part of the Therapeutic Conversations series, but it is in the same universe.
> 
> And - you know that you want to knock their heads together sometimes!

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were already yelling when they got into the common room of the Compound, bursting through the doors and startling the teams resting in between missions. Snarls and yells clashed in the air (“Tony, why can’t you…” “What is your problem, Rogers?”) pushing the movie on the huge TV into background noise. People were pressed against their seats and walls to avoid the clashing titans. Someone in the doorway ducked out, probably heading for Col. Rhodes, Director Falls, or anyone they thought could end the war being played out in the middle of the room. And then…BOOM!

In the silence that followed the crash, everyone’s eyes turned to Wendy Bant, also known as Structure, as she stood quietly behind the immense stack of books she had just dropped on the floor. “May I suggest that you find a conference room for your ‘discussion’ as opposed to presenting a spectacle in the middle of the common room.” Her voice was colder than Siberia (as both Rogers and Stark could attest) and absolutely calm.

“I don’t think that this is your business. I am leader of…”

Wendy interrupted him, “Then I would think, as leader of the Avengers, you would be eager to prevent your subordinates from seeing such unprofessional behavior. Unless of course you believe indulging in activities not permitted in a schoolyard acceptable?” Wendy had spent years as a senior woman in a field with almost no other women in it. Worse, civil engineering meant that she also dealt with construction – not a field known for its progressive treatment of women. This was not the first dick measuring fight she had broken up. “I am very disappointed in your behavior at this moment. It is unbecoming of an officer and a gentleman.” Turning to Tony Stark who, she knew, was just about to start ridiculing Steve, she continued, “I would have expected a 47-year-old man who had been in corporate America since he was 20 to know how to conduct himself professionally, regardless of provocation.” She paused, but neither of the former combatants were willing to challenge her, “If I understand the substance of your scuffle, Mr. Rogers, you are trying to understand why Director Falls has asked to see you.”

“This is a private conversation…” Steve started to say, but he didn’t have a hope of continuing.

“Which you are having at the top of your lungs in the middle of the common room?” Wendy’s voice was now drenched in contempt. “Besides, I am the reason that Director Falls wishes to talk to you. If you want more information, we will go into the conference room and have _civil and professional_ conversation.” She did not add “do I make myself clear?” but her tone conveyed it beyond all misunderstandings. Steve, realizing he was outmatched, nodded dumbly.

“Very well. Jocasta, please ask Col. Rhodes to meet us in the conference room.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, ma’am.” Steve was now more conciliatory.

“Considering the behavior you have been exhibiting in the last 10 minutes, I do. Mr. Stark, there is no need for you to attend, This does not concern you.” Tony, from years of dealing with Pepper, knew when to cut his losses and just nodded.

Clint, who didn’t have that training, pipped up from where he was sitting, “Wow, she’s got you whipped!”

Wendy spun round and said with quiet venom, “Mr. Barton, no one asked for your opinion on this matter and that's because it is worthless.” ‘As usual’ was not said, but lingered in the air. “Mr. Rogers,” he winced at the coldness in her voice, “the conference room, now!”

They arrived at the conference room, having walked together through the halls without a word to each other. Once they were through the door, Steve immediately turned to Wendy and opened his mouth, she again cut him off, “Mr. Rogers, I said that we would discuss this calmly and professionally. That means you will sit down and cease looming over me like a bully trying to extract my lunch money. It neither intimidates me nor makes me more likely to listen to you.” At this point, the door opened and Col. Rhodes came in and told everyone to take a seat and please explain to him what had happened.

Wendy, having grabbed control of the situation (and having more than enough sense to keep that control) immediately answered, “Mr. Rogers wanted to some clarification on why Director Falls had asked to talk to him. Since I was the one who involved the Director, I volunteered to enlighten him.” She turned to Steve and without pause, launched into her explanation, “After the mission last Thursday, my first with your team, I reviewed the debrief on Friday as is my habit.” In answer to a look from Steve, she sighed and clarified, “Since my particular abilities mean that I lose situational awareness and become highly fatigued, I always review the tapes of post-mission briefings I miss so that I can improve my performance.” Steve was now feeling highly embarrassed as he had in fact been told that Wendy was often unconscious after her efforts in the field and was, therefore, not obligated to attend debriefs held on the same day and he had received a report from her within 24-hours (although she had little to contribute – it was almost as if Bruce Banner was writing mission reports for the Hulk).

Wendy continued, “My attention was caught by the Vision who reported that he had intercepted an attack on me about two-thirds of the way through the mission.” Col. Rhodes suddenly frowned and Steve began to have a bad feeling. “Vision asked the Scarlet Witch why she had not noticed the attack as she had been ordered to provide protection for me. She replied that she had gone to help out the Falcon. Vision then asked why she hadn’t informed anyone so that they could take over my protection. You interrupted and told everyone to move on.” There was a pause. When Steve made no move to talk, Wendy continued, her voice weighted, “I rely on protection from the teams I work with, as do the civilians that I am protecting. I was deeply disturbed that you did not reprimand the Scarlet Witch for dereliction of her duty, especially as it had placed so many at serious risk.”

“No one got hurt…”

“That’s not the point, Steve.” Col. Rhodes broke in, “The Scarlet Witch left her post without informing anyone. If Vision hadn’t been watching, Structure would have been attacked and her concentration would have broken. She was holding up 2 apartment buildings with over 200 civilians in them.”

“Wanda didn’t know that!”

“It doesn’t matter. Soldiers in the field can’t know everything, that’s why they have to obey orders. If you are told to protect an objective, than that’s what you do. You certainly don’t wander off without informing anyone.”

Wendy interrupted, forcing the discussion away from subjects she didn’t want to be involved in, “After I reviewed the briefing, I remained concerned. So I confirmed the facts with Vision and then I went to Director Falls,” she held up a hand to stop Steve from speaking, “who is my direct supervisor. I presented him with my concerns and he said that he would take care of it. And I would have let him deal with it except that you and Tony Stark decided to brawl like fishwives in the common room. Now that I have given you the information you needed, I will excuse myself from this discussion and go pick up the books I dropped.” With that, she stood up, nodded at both of them and walked out of the room.

“Not a woman I want mad at me.” Rhodey stated watching her go. “Seriously, Steve, didn’t you talk to Wanda about leaving her post like that? Especially without telling anyone.”

Steve sighed, “I did, after the debrief. She just didn’t understand in the heat of the moment why she needed to tell someone what was going on. I did explain to her that she needed to pay attention to orders.”

There was quiet for a little bit and then Rhodey spoke, almost like he was talking to himself, “Wendy isn’t like most of us. She isn’t a fighter; she’d probably be useless in a fight. But, Steve, she has saved lives over and over again. And she’s just a volunteer, walking into combat situations. Leaving her defenseless is really unconscionable. I doubt that Falls is going to accept you just telling Wanda not to do it again. I don’t think that’s gonna fly.”


End file.
